Fuck (REMIX) (feat. Mace
Toy Ro Bo expresses his desire to only have sex, this time with his twin uncles Mace and Ace. Lyrics ''1: Ace Gay Come over here, let me suck on you, baby Eat out my booty and get me to singin' I know that I'm picky with n---as, a crtic You don't want me, then I'll do an exhibit Hey, you know The B. Bros. are crazy, hmm If you were us would you blame me? Ayy Got a mandingo? I'll show you how I blow And when you start cummin' I'll swallow Ace Let these n---as know how You ain't one to get clowned We can fuck without you knowin', baby, I'm so bold now When you fuckin' with me you should listen to me Or you'll end up like Ro's last dude, underestimate me Toy Ro Bo Can we just fuck? Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' This dick just might cost, we won't get caught Have sex without your n---a knowin' You've never had this dick before I apologize if you think I'm a whore Can we just fuck? Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' 2: Toy Ro Bo Yeah Fuckin' tonight, might start nuttin' In your eyes You gon feel this dick in your core I've been very kind Come and let me turn the tide Give you somethin' you ain't felt before Toy Ro Bo Oh, I'm gon nut without it I'll get what I want If I think about it Toy Ro Bo Can we just fuck? Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' This dick just might cost, we won't get caught (Yeah) Have sex without your n---a knowin' (Hoe) You've never had this dick before I apologize if you think I'm a whore Can we just fuck? Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' 3: Toy Ro Bo Ha, ha 6 pack view, let my aura fill the room I'll make sure we won't get cock-blocked Wanna be my bae? Take you on a date Hit me up and I'll hit "block" Toy Ro Bo Oh, I'm gon nut without it I'll get what I want If I think about it 4: Mace Hoe, hoe It's Yin Macey, I really don't fuck a lot You know all the whore I be talkin' 'bout I'm too complicated to figure out (Scratch that) You wanna take dick? I'll be at your house On Grindr late night, only one of us You live like a ham, I can't roast enough Some stupid ass hoes? Yeah, I know enough I was in love with the cash growing up I'm goin' straight home, you don't like it Don't mess with my bros or I'll rock ya Oh I'm being mean? I'll shock ya My family be flippin', we don't play games Our friends be all in our business My brother's the ruler and you all should know me I ain't one to be tryin' I'm Yin Macey Toy Ro Bo Can we just fuck? (Oh) Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' This dick just might cost, we won't get caught Have sex without your n---a knowin' You've never had this dick before I apologize if you think I'm a whore Can we just fuck? Can we just fuck? Fuck and get where we're goin' Toy Ro Bo'' Fuck and get where we're goin' Trivia * When Ace says he'll do an exhibit he's saying he will expose that person. * Mace is the Yin of the universe which Is why he calls himself Yin Macey.